Dream come true
by Myth'lovin
Summary: She's the one.She's the girl I want to wake up with in the mornings.The one I want to spend my life with.The one I want to grow old with...But...Why can't she be real?"First ever Fanfic.rated K just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mini Twilight fanfiction**_

_**Chapter 1:Dreams.**_

_Preview__:I knew this was a dream.I knew she wasn't real,but I still didn't want to wake up._

In the dream,I was at a dance.I stood in the middle of a dance floor,surrounded by dancers in masks and wasn't the 21 century,that I was sure of;This was hundreds of years ballroom was large,filled with rich colors of gold and wore feathered masks with long,elegent dresses,while men wore ties and carried canes.I stood there looking for something,When I saw her;the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen,right across the wore a cream gown,that brought out the rosy color of her cheeks and the ruby red of her lips,and a white rose in her long reddish-brown hair.I yearned to see her face,but it stayed hidden behind her mask.I stared for,what could have been seconds -or hours-when she saw my staring,and I quickly looked away.I turned my attention to a couple dancing a few feet away,when I felt someone tap on my shoulder.I turned to see the same beauty I'd been staring at for,god knows how laughed at my shocked expression,a beautiful bell-like laugh that made my heart sing.

"Nice to finally meet you,Edward."she says."H-how do you know my name?"I stutter,as she laughs again."You dream of me every night.I know who you are."I stare into her chocolate brown eyes,forgetting all the takes a few steps back,and whispers,"Follow me",before she turns and runs away.I run everywhere looking for her,teriffied that this dream will end before I can see her again,when I catch a glimpes of her walking outside to the garden.

I run after her and follow her into a maze,made of bushes.I run and run and run,until I can't run anymore.I give out and kneel to the floor._I never find her_,I think sadly_,She's gone._Then a voice whipsers from behind me,"Edward..".My head shoots up,and I turn to see my angel,standing in the middle of a meadow,finally showing her holds her mask in her hands and shows the tears falling down her 's crying?Why?I will anniholate whoever caused my angel tillts her head and holds out her hand."Please...don't give up on me...."_I caused her pain,_I realise.I get to my feet and walk towards her,holding out my arms.I stop in front of her and wrap my arms around her waist."I won't."I closes her eyes and leans her head against my chest.I rest my cheek on her head,and start humming the lullaby she inspired."I inspired you?"she asks,looking up at me.I smile down at her and nod,"Inspired since I first saw you"I laugh,as she blushes.I continue to hum and we danced to her lullaby.

It feels nice,holding her in my arms.I feel.."complete?","exactly."I answer,smiling down at returns the smile,looking so beautiful even Rosalie would be green with bites her lip,"Rosalie's very beautiful.I can't compare to that."I sigh, she always sees the beauty in others,she is completely blind to her own loveliness."You shouldn't doubt yourself,'re more beautiful than you give yourself credit for."I say,then she snorts,"You're talking about me,when you don't even know my name."It's true that I didn't know her name,but we never spoke before now."You're right,"I answer,"I don't know,but that doesn't mean I don't love you."Her head shot up,and she stared at me,like I was crazy,which I probably am;How many people fall in love with a girl from a dream?."Y-you what?"she stutters.I laugh,"Do your ears not work,love?I told you,I love you."She smiles adoringly,before answering,"I love you,too,Edward."My heart leaped with joy,as she said those words.I leaned down,bringing my face closer to hers.I fantasized about this moment douring my time stood on the tips of her toes,trying to reach me,as if she was as anxious for it as I gentely shook her head,"I'm more anxious."She whispers,her sweet breath clouding my lips only a few centeremiters away,are all I can think of.I close my eyes,ready for my first kiss,ready to be with her...

RING!! RING!! RING!!

My eyes fly open,to see the same giant,man/bear I've lived with since I was young enough to remember."Morning,bro!",Emmet yells."Why the hell did you wake me?"I growl,outraged that he woke me right before I could kiss the beauty that ruled my dreams."Wow,someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."he joked,but backed away a little seeing my expression."Chill, got your panties in a twist?"he asked concerned,but all I answered(or rather snarled) was,"Get ."."Ok,ok.I'm gone."I says,hands up as if to protect himself,backing out of the he leaves,I take out my anger on my pillow,beating it to a pulp."Damnit!"I swear,beating my matresse with my fistes.I coniteue taking out my frustrasion on the furniture,then I give up and go,get dressed.

After twenty minutes,I walk down stairs to meet my family."Morning.",I say,walking into the kitchen,seeing Esme cooking,Carlisle reading the papier with the others at the table arguing about looks up and yells,"Morning,bro!Feeling better?"I keep my smile in place with a little work,and answer,"fine.".They look at me,unconvinced- and I don't blame them."So....",Jasper starts,"bad dream?",_more like,great dream,_I think."Not really."I shrug.I sit down between,Jaz and Em,and take a sip of coffee,when I feel Alice burning a hole in my knew about the girl;I told Alice about her the first time I dreamt of her,and,at the time,we thought it was just a one-time thing,but after a while,Alice started telling me about universal-lovers and uncounsious she even told me about that soul-mates meet through their dreams,before they meet in real only she were real,I wanted it more than anything to be true.I wanted to have her in the waking-world with me,to dream of her then wake up to find her next to is my soul mate,but..she doesn't exist.

After breakfast,we say goodbye to our parents and head to our cars,Jasper and Emmet,in Rosalie's M31(authors note:I'm just making stuff up here.) and Alice ready to ambush me in my Volvo."What happend last night?",she demanded,before I even got in.I smiled,"I talked to her.",I could see the joy in Alice's eyes as she asked,"And?",I grinned wider,so much my cheeks hurt,"I told her I loved.",Alice sqealed with delight."Yay!I have a new sister.",I rolled my eyes,"Alice,She doesn't all I know,she could turn into Emmet,the next time I dream of her."

Ah,but little did I know…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys.**

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry,but exams are coming up and I won't be uploading for…a while.**

**I'm sooo sorry!**

**I hope you enjoy my story!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**EJ. xx**


End file.
